


Viking Invasion

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey Tara... Eric Northman wants a taste. And like any Viking - Eric takes what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viking Invasion

 

 

She was trembling now, and she gasped as Eric closed the distance between them to mere inches.

The whole situation, the danger of it all hit Tara like a fist. She tried to run away from Eric but she knew better. His long lean body blocked the front door. Her heart was pounding madly and the air grew steadily harder to breathe. She shut her eyes tight.

Quicker than a heartbeat he spun her around and pitted her tiny body against the door. Every trace of mannerism was gone from his face, now she could only see him, and it scared her, captivated her. His mouth was slightly open, baring his fangs. His cerulean eyes were like fire and ice, burning their way into her very core. And now, she realized what he was doing. The thousand year old vampire bit into her. She screamed out, his bite stung her flesh like a thousand bees.

She bellowed out in pain.

He licked his lips as her blood trickled down his chin. He smirked and it pissed her off, but she was still very afraid of him.

"You got what you wanted- son-of a-bitch..! Now leave...” she said, but it sounded more like a plea than a command.

The silence was numbing. For several seconds, all that she heard was her own frightened intakes of breath. Then, two big hands landed softly on her shoulders. Long fingers caressed her onyx hair, baring her neck… and her whole body beckoned to his touch. The strings of energy were magnetic, making her arch her back to meet Eric's muscular chest.

Eric moved both of his hands up to Tara's beautiful face, and his eyes widened fully. Tara felt the defense she had fought so hard to maintain crumble and vanish like leaves in the wind, his energy swept into her and she was hit by a wave of arousal so hard that she whimpered out loud.

"Please stop glamoring me, it's fucking up my mind…" she said, suddenly aghast.

Eric was merciless, the way he invaded her mouth, soft and hard at the same time, she was being conquered and she grasped his neck for support. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, scooping her up and bringing her back up against the dusty wall.

Her nails clawed marks on Eric's long torso under his black t-shirt, and he paused to wrench it off, baring his beautiful chest covered in a shimmer of blonde hair. Tara took advantage of his position and enclosed one of his nipples with her abused lips. Eric tossed his head back and pressed her harder into the wall. Before Tara knew it he had ripped her cotton shirt clean apart, pulled down her bra and exposed her perfect breasts.

"Really, Tara…Would if I told you that I stopped glamoring you after I had a taste of your blood."

No, that can't be true! What the fuck am I doing then? She wondered to herself.

“That's Bullshit!”

His pale body moved in between her dark legs, forcing her thighs apart, and Tara gasped as his hardness pressed firmly against her mound. He was so hard, and she found herself clenching her thighs around his hips, drawing him in. A groan escaped Eric's lips as she rocked against him with small thrusts.

"You must be doing something, you sneaky bastard..." she said just as his lips pressed against her collarbone. Eric brought his mouth back up to her ear.

Tara had never been so aroused in her life, it was a primal, carnivore lust, and she had never needed to be fucked… badly…

"You must understand I am used to getting what I want… and what I want is you." His voice was hoarse now, ferocious.

His mouth was all over her, tasting her sweet ebony skin like someone who had been starving for ages. His cool breath hardened her nipples and he sucked hard, his fangs scraping her just barely and Tara moaned in ecstasy, tangling her fingers in his wild hair. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"Eric… need… you...oh shit...need you now…" she murmured between her gasps.

Her whole body was singing, every stroke from the vampire's tongue transforming into sparks, making her inside wetter, slicker… Somehow, she managed to unfasten his jeans as he did the same to her shorts yanking off her panties. Two of his fingers found their way into her wet folds and she positively jolted. Stroking her, rubbing his palm into her aching bundle of nerves, Eric pressed his face against the side of her neck and she felt him draw in a sharp breath. He withdrew from her somewhat and the look on his face was stern.

"I told you, what you're feeling is real!" he hissed and heaved her up.

Tara yelped as he buried his fangs in her neck again, at the same time grinding forward, upward, entering her with a single, smooth stroke. She threw her head back against the wall and locked her legs around his waist as he crashed into her, whimpering as his movements had her contracting around him in pleasure.

He was huge; she could not recall ever feeling so entirely filled, so completely seized. She was angry at herself for enjoying his evasion so much. Tiny beads of blood poured down her burning skin to her cleavage as Eric was drinking and licking her wound, a low, guttural sound in his throat. It seemed to take all his power to tear his mouth away and when he did his face was flushed and no longer pale. He pressed his forehead against Tara's and begun pounding her rhythmically, hitting deeper every time, bringing her higher, closer…

"Oh Tara…Oh!" he breathed, almost hissed, his blue eyes piercing with hunger and something lingering that she could not define. She stroked her fingers against his lips, feeling his fully extended fangs.

Suddenly, Eric's pace quickened and her orgasm rose uncontrollably, building a fire in the pit of her stomach, lashing out on her throbbing mound. Eric pressed her tightly against him and she could have sworn that she felt his heart race.

"Oh Yes…!" she gasped, exposing her neck to the still hungry vampire.

Eric tilted his head, and with a snarl, his mouth was on her, his ivory blades leaping into her skin, his hardness at the same time hitting deeper into her than ever before. It hurt, but it was a pain that made her feel everything twice as intense, and it unleashed her orgasm with a violent surge of heat, coursing through her every limb, forcing her to bury her face in Eric's shoulder to stop herself from screaming as she quivered around him… and it didn't stop.

Eric drank with a low moan, clutching her against him, his cock moving fast and smooth, pounding her, fucking her… and all the time she was cumming again, she trembled and came, trembled and came…

Quickly, he bit into his wrist; his blood flowed into her waiting mouth until his wound healed.

Tara closed her eyes and a blur of images started to flow her mind. She saw a snow-fallen landscape, pure white-out. In the near distance, a hand carved wooden bed covered in deer hide. Their nude bodies fall onto the bed and settle as he peers at her with joy and wonderment…

When Eric lost it he threw his head back, his blood-drenched lips parted in a ragged groan, his forehead bent down onto her chest. He thrust into her hard and true one final time, and she was still shuddering.

This all could easily be a dream, but she didn't care anymore. She didn't care about anything other than this...

**Author's Note:**

> Song: I Need You Tonight By INXS
> 
> All you got is this moment  
> The twenty-first century's yesterday  
> You can care all you want  
> Everybody does yeah that's okay
> 
> So slide over here  
> And give me a moment  
> Your moves are so raw  
> I've got to let you know  
> I've got to let you know  
> You're one of my kind
> 
> I need you tonight  
> 'Cause I'm not sleeping  
> There's something about you girl


End file.
